


Saving the Multiverse

by SpookyKatie



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Incredible Hulk: Future Imperfect (Marvel Comics)
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, F/M, Future Fic, Marvel Universe, Multiverse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22200274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyKatie/pseuds/SpookyKatie
Summary: *story is on hold due to being a healthcare worker and things are still extremely crazy on my end due to the virus*There are many alternate realities that share the same universes as the one you live in now. But what if we could help each other? What would the consequences be?
Relationships: Bruce Banner & Natasha Romanov, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Natasha Romanov & Stephen Strange
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

There are many alternate realities that share the same universes as the one you live in now. To help make this make some sense for you, let's say you have a potential date and you're not sure if you should go or not, you flipped a coin to get your decision, heads for yes and tails for no. You flip the coin an it lands heads up. In another reality it lands tails up. One version of you goes, while the other doesn't.

But what if one could help change the other? What would the consequence be?

Earth-8549  
Year 2047

In another multiverse a hero stands looking out her office window at a peaceful day. Days like this she was always thankful for, for they were few. She finds herself reminiscing of days long past, of friends long gone. Her boys. 

The war took many good heroes down, took her friends, and left her to fix a broken world in it's wake.   
She took charge, trained the recruits, and fought by their sides. Eventually age required her step down from the fighting. The Avenger Initiative would continued with new heros at the helm, she's sure Fury would be proud.

But she still missed those days with the original Avengers and their endless possibilities.  
Clint, Steve, Tony, Thor… Bruce.   
Her eyes begin to water, blurring the scenery in front of her. What she would give to have another moment with them.   
She took a deep breath and dried her eyes, centering herself. There was work to be done and it wasn't going to finish itself. 

Heading back to her desk she prepared to get through the first work load of the day,  
When out of know here a bright orange light took over her office. As orange faded a man appeared, a man she hadn't seen in ages. "Strange?" She gasped. 

"There's no time for small talk, Ms. Romanoff. Your help is greatly needed." He declared. 

"I don't know if you're aware but I think you picked the wrong timeline to ask for help. I'm an old woman, what could I possibly do to help? I can't fight like I use too, I give the orders now." 

Doctor Strange sighed to himself  
"I didn't pick the wrong one, I searched every one, and you're it. My reality is in danger, and you're the only one who put it an end to it." 

"Why is it in danger?" 

"My worlds future is ruled by a tyrant. He's callous and deadly, but he wasn't always this way. He once fought on the side of good. After Thanos and the nuclear war, he changed. Losing his loved ones turned him cold and bitter. Now the world hangs by a thread. You're the only one he'll listen to."

"Who is he?" She asked curiously

A look of pity took over his features  
"Bruce Banner."


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How could Bruce in any version of himself be who was just described as being menacing? The man was pacifist, he was kind and thoughtful, even his angry green alter ego had a soft side.

"My worlds future is ruled by a tyrant. He's callous and deadly, but he wasn't always this way. He once fought on the side of good. After Thanos and the nuclear war, he changed. Losing his loved ones turned him cold and bitter. Now the world hangs by a thread. You're the only one he'll listen to."

"Who is he?" She asked curiously

A look of pity took over his features

"Bruce Banner."  
_______________

She stood stock-still at the mentioning of his name.

Bruce.

A feeling of a long forgotten pain chinches at her heart as she remembers the man who once held her heart. His death shook her world for a long time. 

How could Bruce in any version of himself be who was just described as being menacing? The man was pacifist, he was kind and thoughtful, even his angry green alter ego had a soft side.

Taking a shaky breath she spoke

"That can't be right, he would never come to be that type of person."

Strange was eyeing her, watching her reaction "After the nuclear war he was driven insane by the lost of the Avengers, all of the casualties that followed. The radiation along with his insanity helped him take on the next evolution of the Hulk and Professor Hulk, he became Maestro." 

He opened a portal, what she saw was  
'him'. He was nothing like how she remembered him, he was green and big like the Hulk but with a shaggy grey beard, with hollow eyes that were cold and evil. Even if it wasn't her Bruce, it still broke her heart to see him this way.

"The future of my world is in danger Ms. Romanoff and I could really use your help. As I said before, you're the only who can stop him. It's a dangerous task and it won't be easy but you're the only one who can do it. I won't beg for your help but I will insist."

Sorrowfully she replied,  
"I have a few things I have to take care of here first, but I'll help you."

He shook his head disapprovingly, but relented with a sigh  
"Of course, I'll give you an hour."  
He open another portal stepping within it and was gone the next second.

Clenching her fists and taking deep breath she regained her composure.  
"F.R.I.D.A.Y. where's Wanda?"

"She's in the common room with the new recruits, ma'am. Would you like for me to get ahold of her?" 

"Please, have her meet me in my office."

"Did and done ma'am" came F.R.I.D.A.Y quick response.

"Thank you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A rare treat, a second chapter.
> 
> Like I said I have no time frame for posting each chapter. I won't be posting for a little while after this.
> 
> To be honest, I have no actual direction with this story. I'm just kind of shooting the breeze. I do have the mid final chapter basically done, it was the first part that I started writing. It was going to be a One-Shot but I decided hell let's make it a multiple chapter story.
> 
> Sorry if the dialogue seems all over the place. Again this is not my strong suit. I'm still open for a beta reader, for every reason possible.
> 
> Feel free to comment what you think of the story, good or bad. It will be a learning experience for me.
> 
> The characters are not mine they belong to Marvel. I own nothing. Just my bills.

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my idea, but is Peter David's "Future Imperfect" series. I loved that he wants to make this the next step in the Hulks evolution in the MCU and bringing back a version of Natasha Romanoff. I know Ruffalo would be amazing playing Maestro. I would just love to see him play that darker role.
> 
> The world I set Natasha in is a world where Thor aimed for the head in Infinity War. Unfortunately much later on a greater war falls upon our heros, leaving Natasha the only survivor of the original 6.
> 
> This is my first attempt and most likely only at fanfiction. If you see anything that could be or should be changed please let me known, I'm not really any good at it. I'm more of a reader.
> 
> I don't own any of the characters, marvel does, I don't own anything, but my bills...


End file.
